Pergar JF-12 Shoto Starfighter
The JF-12 "Shoto" Starfighter was a starfighter manufactured by the Pergrine Industries for use by the Jinsai Order, within the Antrixian Commonwealth. While not as numerous as the starfighters within the Antrixian Defense Force, the Shoto fighters were assigned to skilled Jinsai to fulfill various roles. The most common role was often personal transportation when the need arose. Characteristics The JF-12 Starfighter was crewed by one pilot, working in tandem with the integrated T2 astromech droid. The nearly 18 meter long craft was at first viewed as bulky and too large to be an effective combat craft. During the days leading up to the Clone Wars and throughout the conflict, the Shoto fighter proved it's worth by being more than capable of effecting combat with other fighters but by also being durable with great endurance. In a well-trained Jinsai pilot's hands, the Shoto was said to often be an enlarged Warblade, hacking through the opposition. It's contemporary weapons systems coupled with it's strong shielding gave the large fighter an edge over some other fighters of it's time. The forward cockpit could be a hinderance as it left a large blindspot behind the fighter, but this was usually compensated for by the integrated astromech. The sleek profile from the side or front/rear made the fighter a difficult target when engaged head-on or flanked. From above or below, however, the Shoto was a wide target with generous surface area. The rear dorsal mounted stabilizers helped with atmospheric flight and also housed the tubes for the concussion missile system. They also helped shield the engines from above. History After the aged Pergar JF-9 was set to be mothballed and retired, Pergrine Industries approached the Jinsai Order with a new design concept that they felt would fit the needs of the Jinsai. Basing their concepts off of other, contemporary starfighters in the galaxy, Pergrine presented the large, hardy, Shoto Starfighter. The Shoto showed to be able to function independently, away from the combat groups that the ADF Starfury fighters so often depended on. It was able to fill various roles for the Jinsai also. These were: *Personal Transport *Scout Vessel *Courier *Starfighter For the Jinsai, being assigned to various duties throughout the Commonwealth, the Shoto proved to be a welcome addition to their resources. In the tension leading up to the Clone Wars and after the start of the conflict, the Jinsai used the Shoto fighters mixed in with the squadrons of the ADF Starfuries and Ranger fighters. Not every Jinsai was awarded a Shoto fighter. For the most part, only the most seasoned, experienced Jinsai pilots were allowed the assignment. The Jinsai Gai'din were almost always assigned a Shoto fighter also. Production of the fighter stopped after the close of the Clone Wars, but more than a few fighters made their way into the Antrixian Resistance and out of the Commonwealth as individuals fled the Imperial Occupation. New Republic Era Once the yoke of the Imperial occupation was cast off, Pergrine Industries approached High Lord Strykia to contract the Shoto design again. To the disappointment of Pergrine, Lord Strykia and Duke Atraydes only agreed to a dozen new fighters to be built, with a possible standing order of only twenty-four more, should they choose to buy them. These new fighters were given over to the Grey Guard and the Shadow Wardens for use. RPG D6 Stats Type: Long-Range Starfighter Scale: Starfighter Length: 17.5 meters Skill: Starfighter Piloting: Shoto Starfighter Crew: 1, 1 astromech droid (can coordinate) Crew Skill: See Individual Jinsai Passengers: 0; May accommodate 1 person Cargo Capacity: 200 kg Consumables: 1 Weeks Cost: 150,000 (new), 75,000 (used) Hyperdrive Multiplier: x1 Nav Computer: Astromech w/ 10 Jump capacity Maneuverability: 2D Space: 8 Atmosphere: 365; 1,050 kmh Hull: 3D Shields: 2D Sensors: *Passive: 20/0D *Scan: 40/1D *Search: 75/2D *Focus: 4/3D Weapons: 2 Medium Laser Cannons (fire-linked) Fire Arc: Front Skill: Starship Gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-3/12/25 Atmosphere Range: 100-300m/1.2/2.5 km Damage: 5D 2 Concussion Missile Tubes (fire-linked) Fire Arc: Front Skill: Starship Gunnery Ammo: 8 each Fire Control: 1D Space Range: 1/3/7 Atmosphere Range: 50-100/300/700 Damage: 7D Category:Starships Category:Starfighters